gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 122
Morning of Crime (犯行の朝, Hankō no Asa) is the 122nd chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page From right to left Hiroto Sakurai is seen in his regular clothing holding out his hand and about to use his powers. Next to him is Kei Kurono wearing his Gantz suit and in a battle pose, holding an x-pistol in both hands and ready to fight. Behind him is Shion Izumi, disguised as a black man while wearing a large jacket and a bag slung over his shoulder. His right arm is outstretched with a pistol in his hand, which is pointed towards the viewer. Finally, Daizaemon Kaze is seen in his full fighting gear, his fists clenched at his sides. Synopsis The chapter begins with an intrigued man questioning Shion Izumi(who is disguised as a black man) on a train, asking if he plays any sports and where he is from originally. Shion then asks him to get off with him at Shinjuku station, stating that he'll "show him something cool" if he does so. Hiroto Sakurai and Tonkotsu are then seen talking to each other at Shinjuku, Hiroto surprised at Tonkotsu being a girl and Tonkotsu surprised by how handsome he is, Hiroto complimenting her looks also after she says so. Kenzo Sakata then appears which shocks Hiroto, and the three of them begin engaging in conversation before walking off somewhere. It is at this point when Daizaemon Kaze appears, who is also revealed to be in Shinjuku. Kei Kurono is seen in his apartment room, attempting to get the police to arrest Shion at Shinjuku before he can kill anybody. The person who Kurono is speaking to asks for his name, however, causing Kurono to hang up. He begins to worry for a short while about all the people Shion will kill, but quickly casts the issue aside and ignores it, instead attempting to spend the day with Tae Kojima. He calls her but she states that she is going to the movie theatre with Ryouko instead, which makes him slightly dejected. He soon panics, however, asking if Ryouko is Shion's girlfriend and whether she is at Shinjuku or not. Tae confirms both things, confused as to why Kurono is asking, and Kurono tells her to get out of Shinjuku immediately. Tae asks why Kurono would say such a thing, but before he can say anything more, Tae's phone runs out of battery life, causing Kurono to panic even further while putting on his Gantz suit. Shion and the curious man are then seen walking out of Shinjuku station and into the street, at which point Shion pulls a pistol out of his bag, which the man mistakenly believes to be an airgun. Shion begins breathing heavily, and the man is visibly confused and possibly anxious, at which point the chapter ends. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shion Izumi (in his black American disguise) *Intrigued Guy *People at Shinjuku *Tonkotsu *Hiroto Sakurai *Kenzo Sakata *Daizaemon Kaze *Kei Kurono *Police Receptionist (heard only) *Ryouko (mentioned) *Tae Kojima Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters